Neko Postman Uchihasan's Love Letter
by A.J. Torres
Summary: Neko Postman Sasuke Uchiha delivers letters everyday to different houses and people everyday but his favorite stop was the blonde kitsune that lived in the yellow house. Yaoi/ Shounen Ai/ MalexMale/ NarutoSasuke


Author's Note: Okay, so I reposted this story up and I fixed whatever mistakes I found. Under this author's note is the original one I posted for the original first one-shot! Also I forgot to put the disclaimer-

_**Disclaimer**_:I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SASUKE, OR NARUTO THE MANGA/ANIME AT ALL BECAUSE MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!

Anyways, I hope I didn't leave any mistakes and if I did please point it out for me. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MISTAKES IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE CUZ IT ISZ TEH AUTHOR'S NOTE! XD IT IS MY RANTING AND EXPLAINATIONS!

(PS-If anyone wants to read the un-beta'd non-lemon version, please just go copy and past this into your adress bar and then just erase the spaces in between! Oh, and sorry I forget what the underdash thingy is but it's that sybol that goes under a space)

http:// www. fanfiction. net / s / 3713078 /1 /Ohayo (underhypen thingy??) Postman (underhypen) Nekosan

**CONTAINS YAOI(malexmale), LEMON, KAWAII BISHOUNEN'S AND A FOX DIGESTING PAPER!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author Note:I remember reading this doujinshi about a post man who visited this boy everyday and the little boy got tons of letters along with a love letter from the postman himself, but the little boy eats it. It's hilarious!. I forgot the name of it, but I give credit to the person who made such a cute story!(Even though this story has nothing to do with that doujinshi...that much.)

Oh, and before I foget Sasuke and Naruto have no age in this story just the are cute bishies!MINE!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Neko**-Cat  
**Onegai**-Please  
**Kitsune**-Fox  
**Ohayo**-Hello, Morning etc..  
**Daijobu** **ka**-Are you alright?  
**Iie**-no  
**Hai**-Yes  
**Nani**-What?  
**Yatta**-Yeah!  
**Kami**-God  
**Sama**-Japanese Honorific that gives meaning to a name of greater power or higher rank (I think! XD sowwy I forget!).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neko Postman Uchiha-san's Love Letter  
By: A.J. Torres

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto lived by himself in a small home along a route of houses next to him. He was five foot nine and he weighed...well he never told anybody his weight. Everyday a boy just like him would deliver his mail with a gloomy face on most of the time which made Naruto wonder-

_'What's wrong Neko-san?'_

Everybody in this world has a pair of animal ears and the postman has neko ears. Naruto himself had Kitsune ears. When Naruto would get sad, his ears will wilt whenever he sees the postman's gloomy face and ears.

It was almost time for him to see the mail carrier come down the road with his mail truck full of letters.

Naruto watched through the window as a black figure came down the road to stop at Naruto's yellow house. Naruto had a small yellow house with blue bordered windows, blue roof, and a blue door.

The small mailman whose five foot four had stalked his way down a bricked path towards the yellow house, it's the house of the one he secretly admired from afar. Today was the day the black-blue haired mail carrier had sent a love letter to the blonde fox.

"Ohayo postman Uchiha-san!" Sasuke heart lifted to see the boy wave to him and greet him with that sexy voice of his, but he hid it under a mask of blankness.

"Ohayo Uzumaki-san, here's your mail for today." Sasuke dropped the heavy bag from his shoulders that he had to deliver almost every day to the blue eyed blonde. He had many people who were infatuated with him. Sasuke hoped that within all those letters Naruto would read his and it would give him a chance to win Naruto's heart.

"Thank you Postman-neko-san! Onegai, keep delivering your letters because I'm glad to receive them from you!" At this Sasuke let a small smile settle upon his features hearing how happy Naruto was to receive his mail.

When Naruto saw the small smile his own smile increased ten fold then he went inside to feed his pet fox Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi Breakfast!" Then the red-orange kitsune came out to his master and was fed.

**---(The Next Morning)**---

"Hello again!" Naruto looked at the mail carrier who looked shocked at the moment.

"Daijobu ka?" Naruto said as the smaller male was just standing there.

"Iie." Sasuke sad with a sad smile on his face looking the fox eared boy.

"Eh?"

"Naruto, didn't you read my letter?" Naruto just looked like a dobe right now as he tilted his head to the side as if asking again what the boy was talking about.

"You sent me a letter?"

"Hai." Naruto just laughed in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke felt like scurrying away as if he was a frightened mouse, but instead he put an angry face on.

"What your problem? You don't have to make fun of my feelings for you own amusement!"

"No-haha! I'm not making fun of you it's just that...ahahahahaha!" Sasuke just gave a disappointed frown.

"All those love letters people send me pft I feed them to Kyuubi my pet fox!" Naruto said as soon as the fox appeared next to him, and yipping at Sasuke because of hunger. It looked like the little fox was starving and dying to eat some letters.

"Huh?" Sasuke didn't get it. Why would someone feed their own pet letters?

"Kyuubi finds other peoples heartbreak delicious for some reason and eats all the letters I receive." Naruto calmed down a bit trying to explain to Sasuke.

"But, then that means...Sasuke you sent me a love letter?" Sasuke turned beet red like his favorite food, the tomato.

Sasuke just answered back in a meek voice with a blush staining his porcelain pale face.

"U-um...I-I...hai."

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled happily as Sasuke just stood there again feeling confused and astonished.

"Nani?"

"I like you too Sasuke neko-postman-san!" Sasuke just had one thought left in his mind.

_'Dobe.'_

"You do?" Sasuke asked.

"_Hai, _I always wanted to ask you why you always had a sad face on and then tell you how I feel, but I felt flustered every time after seeing all those love notes sent to me. I thought that you would probably think of me wrong…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto you-" Sasuke got cut off because Naruto said something really weird.

"No wonder Kyuubi is starving today! He wants more love letters from Sasuke because Sasuke's love was pure for me and I. Like. Him. Back!" Naruto said as he poked the smaller man's cheek between words.

Then when Naruto finished his sentence he gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the lips making the raven jump in surprise. This made Sasuke's hair around the back of his ears and neck stand up.

When the blonde kitsune let go of the small peck he looked at the postman's face. He leaned down to whisper something in the shorter ones ear. Then the small man's face was tineted red from his cheeks to the tips of his nose. Then, Naruto had stepped aside with a smirk on his face and let Sasuke in.

If you were close enough to hear what Naruto said then you would have known he said-

_'Sasuke, wanna show me how much love you put into that letter?' _

* * *

"Nyaa! Ha,ha…ha, ahn! Naru…..oh kami-sami!" Sasuke moaned as he felt the hard organ ram in and out of his lithe body. He was eagle-spread on the bed while Naruto pounded into his tight hole in an animalistic speed. 

Naruto felt nothing but the tight gripping heat trying to pull him in deeper. At moments when Naruto would give shallow slow thrusts into the raven making him beg and gasp, it would feel as if Naruto's dick was about to be ripped off and taken by the tight hole.

"F-Fuck Sasuke, you feel so delicious…"

Naruto then shifted their positions. Sasuke's back was now facing the tanned chest belonging to Naruto and they both were in a seated position as the pale boy rocked on top of Naruto's cock.

As Sasuke rode the member, it had changed the angle as it began brushing roughly against his prostate. The small man's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Naruto let Sasuke fuck himself.

Sasuke went faster and faster until he was bouncing so fast that he and the blonde were on the brink of their climax. Naruto didn't want it to end so fast, so he grabbed the slim pale hips and gripped them tight as he willed them to slow their pace. Sasuke groaned in frustration wanting the heat to coil back into him and build up.

"Naru…let me-" Sasuke was cut off from his breathless talk as Naruto started to slowly leave his entrance. Sasuke didn't like this and growled unhappily.

Suddenly a strong force rocked his body as Naruto abruptly slammed back in as he let Sasuke's hips drop down to meet the powerful thrust. Sasuke mewled out and loved the raw pleasure he got from it.

Naruto repeated these actions as he heard Sasuke begin to chant his name as if it were some type of prayer.

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO…." As the chanting got louder Naruto knew that Sasuke was close because of the sounds he was making and the erect cat ears that pointed up into the air.

The blonde took a hold of the smaller man's neglected member and began to stroke it slowly as he picked up speed in his thrusting. Sasuke ground out another Naruto chant as he moaned out at each thrust and literally was matching the tempo.

Every thrust made Naruto feel like he was buried deeper inside of the other and he just wanted more of it, so he laid on his back and left Sasuke in the reverse cow-boy (-girl?) position.

Sasuke knew the warm back left him but for the greater good of a thorough fucking. Sasuke was sure of himself that the bond in between them was getting deeper and deeper. Sasuke groaned at the feeling when he rocked down and Naruto thrusted up.

"Naruto don't stop….oh god, don't stop!"

Sasuke felt the heat coiling up into a ball and about to burst, he could also tell that the blonde was also close by the way he began to give deep moans as he tightened his grip on the pale hips.

"Uh, yeah……Sasu…..Sasuke!"

Naruto and Sasuke were at such speeds and were so connected with each other that it didn't matter who was within whom at the moment since the passion was too great to care. Sasuke panted, mewled, and moaned at each thrust as Naruto grunted, groaned, and growled with each pull from the heat.

After Naruto gave a particularly hard and shallow thrust upwards and Sasuke slammed himself downwards, they both were lost. Sasuke screamed out Naruto's name and Naruto bit out Sasuke's name in a harsh growl as they both reached their climax.

* * *

**---(The Morning After)---**

Naruto awoke in his bed with a lump attached to his side. Said lump was the sleeping Sasuke that he had loves. He shifted so that he dispatched himself without waking the small raven. Naruto was about to get off the bed when he heard mumbled words.

"Naru…mmph….shleep…come back…" Naruto chuckled at the black-blue haired boy and just lowered himself down to give a small kiss to the other's forehead. Then something struck the blonde.

"Sasuke, don't you have mail to deliver today!?" Sasuke just shifted and grunted out something about them substituting him today with some guy. Naruto grinned and flicked his ears.

"Okay, then I'mma go make breakfast for us!" He got another grunted response and Naruto leaned down once more as Sasuke's onyx colored eyes opened. Sasuke leaned up and into the blonde's welcoming lips as they shared a soft morning kiss.

---Owari---

Don't forget to review and leave me in your wonderful thoughts! PLEASE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT MISTAKES I MADE!


End file.
